Peyton Lies
by romance in the rain
Summary: This story is set to Alyssa Lies. Please give it a shot. It's something really close to my heart. This will be broken down into four parts.
1. Chapter 1

**_I really shouldn't be starting this one. I have to finish my 5vicodin story and then start on some others. I couldn't not write this one though. It's way to close to my heart. This will be a four parter._**

_I got this idea watching a music video. It's set to Jason Michael Carroll's  
"Alyssa Lies" If you haven't heard the song you should listen to it. It's very close to my heart but I won't tell you about that._

_**Things to know:** Haley is the daughter of Lucas and Brooke Scott. Rachel Gattina and Nathan Lee are the teachers. Peyton takes place as Alyssa._

**Peyton Lies**

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

_I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me_

"Hi I'm Haley." Haley sat down on the bench beside the curly blonde. The blonde was new to the school and Haley felt like she should be her friend. It was hard for the ten year old to understand. She had friends of her own but she felt like Peyton needed to be her friend.

"I'm Peyton." The curly blonde smiled shyly. She pulled her sleeves down a little further. She was told to never let anyone see the bruises.

"Do you want to be friends?" Haley got off the bench and held her hand out to Peyton. "We can go on the swings if you want to."

Peyton looked at the extended hand of the girl her age. She cautiously placed her hand in Haley's. "Okay." The girls spent the rest of recess playing. As it was time to go back in Haley noticed a bruises on Peyton's arms.

"Peyton why do you have all those bruises?" Haley asked with all the concern she thought was needed.

"I um…" Peyton looked down, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"My step-mom hits me. My daddy is never home and my mom is dead so I have to stay with her. But you can't tell anyone. You promised."

**PL**

Haley walked into her house later that afternoon. She had tears in her eyes. She was trying not to cry. If her parents asked her what was wrong she knew she would tell them. She walked past her father's office and was stopped by his voice. She walked into his office. "Haley what's wrong?"

She crawled into his lap and snuggled into him. She was glad her parents loved her and didn't hit her. She looked up into the blue eyes of her father. "Peyton lies daddy."

Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought it was going to be more serious. "What do you mean baby?"

"She told me I couldn't tell anyone." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "If I tell you then you can't anyone daddy. I promised her."

"Okay. Whatever you tell me will stay between you and me." He wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He was glad Brooke wasn't here for this. It tore her apart every time their daughter cried.

"I met Peyton at school today by the swings. She's new and I thought I needed to be her friend. She really needs a friend. We played all during recess. Her daddy works on the water so he's rarely home. Her mom died two years ago. A year ago her dad remarried. Peyton and her step-mom don't get along." She looked up at her father then back down. "I can't tell you daddy. You'll tell someone. I promised her no one would ever find out."

Lucas placed two fingers under his daughter's chin and gently forced her to look at him. "You can tell me baby girl." He wasn't ready for what she had to tell him. No one would have been ready for what she was about to tell her father.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ It's short but I want to stay true to the song and I wanted to break it down so it isn't so hard to read._


	2. Chapter 2

_And she said _

Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise

My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad 

"Peyton lies to everyone dad. Her step-mom hits her." Lucas breath caught in his throat. He didn't realize how much Haley had seen. He knew why his little girl was so broken.

_Peyton and Haley walked back into the classroom. A bruise was showing on Peyton's wrist, she didn't cover it very well before walking back into the school. "What's that?" One of the students pointed out._

_Peyton looked down at the bruise. "My step-mom caught me from falling down the stairs." That was the lie Alice had made her stepdaughter rehearse. The bruise was in the shape of a handprint and she needed a good solid lie._

"Alice didn't catch her. She was threatening to push her down the stairs." Haley looked up at her father, both unaware of Brooke standing in the door way with tears in her eyes. "Why would someone do that daddy?"

Lucas couldn't answer her. How do you explain to your innocent ten year old about all the evil in the world? His heart was breaking even more with each word she spoke if that was at all possible. How could someone do that an innocent ten year old? Watching his daughter he couldn't picture anyone doing that

"_Peyton?" Miss Gattina called out before everyone had left the room. Haley stopped when Peyton did. "May I have a word with you?"_

"_Can Haley stay?" Peyton took a hold of Haley's hand, scared. She saw the teacher hesitating. "Please. I don't want to be without her."_

"_Okay." She caved in. She knelt down in front of her young student. "Peyton is someone hurting you at home? It's okay to tell me. I want to help you."_

"_No." She felt Haley squeeze her hand, silently asking her to tell. Peyton refused to. She stood her ground and told her believable lies. She was scared it would get much worse if anyone found out. "No one is hurting me. Can I go now?"_

_Rachel nodded her head slowly. "Yes you can go." She didn't fully believe the little girl but there was nothing she could do if she wouldn't tell her anything._

"I wanted her to tell but she wouldn't." Haley fell into Lucas' chest and sobbed loudly. She was too innocent to have to know about this.

**PL**

"Goodnight mommy." Haley snuggled further into her pillows as Brooke tucked the blanket around her. "I love you."

"Goodnight baby. I love you too" Brooke kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Lucas handed Haley her teddy bear and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas walked out of the room and stayed by her door. He leaned against the wall beside her door, Brooke walking up beside him. He pulled his wife to him and together they listened to the prayer their little girl said. "God I don't know if your listening but if you are I really need your help. I need you too look after Peyton. She really needs you. She's hurting really bad. And thank you for mommy and daddy. I'm happy that they both love me. Goodnight God." Her parents both had tears in their eyes as they listened to Haley say her prayer.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I must say that writing the prayer was hard. I'm an Atheist and trying to make the prayer believable was a little difficult._


	3. Chapter 3

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news _

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today 

Lucas tossed and turned until Brooke finally put a hand on his chest and got him to lay still. "Talk to me honey." She hadn't been able to sleep either. She was worried about her little girl and that child she had yet to meet.

"We have to do something Brooke." He pulled his wife closer to him. Tears were in both of their eyes.

"I know."

**PL**

Haley held Lucas' hand as he walked her into the school. He knew what he had to do. He had to help the little girl his daughter was so drawn too. Every teacher on campus looked upset. He walked into the classroom to find Nathan Lee standing there. The two had been childhood friends. "Nathan?" Lucas mouthed the little girls name so he wouldn't get Haley's attention.

"The hospital." That was the only answer Nathan gave. It was all Lucas needed.

"Daddy?" Haley pulled on her father's hand until he looked down at her. "Why does everyone look sad and where's Peyton?" What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't very well tell her when he didn't know anything himself.

"Mr. Lee said she's in the hospital." He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he knelt down to her level. Tears silently fell down his face when she asked him why. He didn't know why. How was he supposed to answer that question. "Haley I want you to stay here while I go talk to your teacher."

"Okay daddy." Haley walked over to Bevin and sat down beside her. Lucas walked up to Rachel's desk.

"Can I help you Mr. Scott?" She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Why is Peyton in the hospital?"

"I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with falling down the stairs. But she has so many bruises they said it wasn't an accident."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "My wife and I were talking, do you know anyone I can discuss her custody arrangements with?"

"I would assume someone from the hospital. I'm not really sure Mr. Scott. I'm sorry." Lucas just nodded. He didn't give her an answer. He took Haley and left the school. All he knew was that he needed to find Brooke and get to the hospital. They had a little girl to try to save. He just prayed that it wasn't to late and that they could do something.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I do not like the shortness of this story but I guess it works. I have one more chapter after this one. I'm trying to stay true to the song while giving it my own twist. Hope you guys enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

_She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do _

Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies

Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_Two months later…_

Brooke and Lucas cuddled on the couch watching the two little girls giggling at the movie on the TV. The couple had taken the young girl in the day she was released from the hospital. Both were amazed at how fast they fell in love with her. They loved her the moment they saw her. Brooke truly believed Peyton was meant to be their daughter. Lucas didn't argue with her. He believed it too on some level.

Peyton was a happy little girl. She didn't show any signs of being abused until night came. Peyton and Haley had taken to sleeping with Brooke while Lucas crashed on the couch. They didn't mind though. As long as Peyton was okay they would do what they could to make her comfortable. She had become a member of the family instantly. Everyone welcomed her in with open arms as soon as Brooke and Lucas brought her home.

Haley and Peyton had become inseparable. They didn't like being apart from each other. Their parents were amazed at how protective Haley was over the fragile blonde. They were glad about it though. Peyton was doing amazing in school and her social skills were good considering what she had been through.

"Mom, dad" Peyton held up a drawing for the two of them. They weren't sure exactly when she had started to call them mom and dad but they didn't mind. They told her she could call them by their first name when they first took her in. She preferred to call them mom and dad. They were basically her parents now anyways. They loved her as much as a parent should love their child.

"That's beautiful honey." Lucas took the drawing from her and studied it. It was the four of them drawn in perfect details. Her artwork amazed them. She started drawing when they took her in. It was her way of dealing with everything.

"Yes it is." Brooke kissed the top of Peyton's head. "Come on girls its time for bed."

"I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Are you sure?" Lucas looked at the blonde with such concern. Brooke was in awe over the way he reacted to the young blonde.

"I'm sure." She hugged Lucas and told him goodnight before taking Brooke's hand. "I want to be a normal little girl again."

"Sweetie," Brooke knelt down to her level and brushed a strand of her curly hair back, "it's normal for a girl your age whose been through what you have been to still want to sleep with someone they feel safe with."

"Then can Haley sleep with me?"

Brooke melted when she looked into the girls hazel eyes. "Of course she can sweetie." She took the two girls to bed. Their family felt complete.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not happy about this but I couldn't do much else with it. Hope you enjoy it._


End file.
